Resplandor Crepuscular
by jen23diaz
Summary: Armin sabe que él es solo una conciliadora compañía en las noches de insomnio de Levi.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Advertencia: El siguiente fanfic es de categoría Yaoi (BL).

…

—Capitán... ¿Puedo acompañarlo?

Nuevamente Levi volvía a escuchar esa voz dulce y pacífica. Le molestaba, porque Armin le sonreía de esa manera cada que le veía. Asintió de forma queda y continuó caminando por los corredores que daban a la cocina, seguido de Arlert.

Si Levi no conociera al chico, pensaría que el rubio lo estaba acosando. Quizás era mera casualidad que se lo encuentre cada noche, piensa. Pero es demasiada coincidencia que desde hace tres semanas exactas— porque Levi lleva contando los días— que se encuentra con Arlert cada vez que va a la cocina a prepararse una taza de té.

La tetera ya esta en su punto, Levi sirve el humeante de té negro y espera un minuto. Mira a Arlert que esta apoyándose de la mesa que esta al lado de la estufa. Una idea pasa por su mente, se lo piensa un momento, y tamborilea los dedos sobre la superficie de metal un poco oxidada.

No debería pensarlo, mucho menos decirlo, pero su boca se mueve por si sola antes de darse cuenta.

—¿Arlert?

—Si, capitán.

—¿Quieres ir a mi habitación?

Se arrepiente demasiado tarde. Levi sabe que tal vez no debería estar a esas horas de las noches con un joven como Armin Arlert. Tampoco debería estar introduciendo la llave al pomo de su puerta. Todo podría darse a malas interpretaciones. Pero a Levi poco le importa lo que piensen de él.

Además, no esta haciendo nada malo ¿Cierto? Lo único que harán es charlar, solo eso.

Deja que Armin entre primero, cierra la puerta tras él y se apoya un momento sobre esta. Suspira, y le observa. El cabello liso, los hombros, la espalda, y sin poder evitarlo, los glúteos.

Demonios.

Debió saciar su apetito sexual antes. Traga saliva, y reprime el impulso de tocarlo. Porque duda que Arlert se tome a bien que alguien le toque el trasero.

Continúa apoyado sobre la madera, y opta por seguir en esa posición, porque no sabe si podrá controlarse si tiene a Arlert cerca. El rubio ojea su pequeña colección de libros en el estante que esta cerca de la ventana y del pequeño sofa de color escarlata oscuro.

—No sabía que le gustaba leer, capitán—mencionó el rubio, tomando uno de los libros entre sus manos.

Solo leo cuando tengo insomnio, ayuda a veces—respondió sin mirarle en concreto.

—Si quiere, puedo prestarle alguno de mis libros. ¿Qué género prefiere?

Levi no tenía algún tipo de género literario en específico, él simplemente leía lo que sus manos tomaran, fuera interesante o no. Así que respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—Terror...

Armin le miro, y luego sonrio. Levi había notado los tipos de sonrisas del rubio, la sincera para sus amigos, la forzada para las personas que no eran tanto de su agrado y la que le dedicaba específicamente a él.

—No hay muchos a los que le guste el terror, me alegra que sea uno de ellos, al igual que mi, capitán—Armin, aún con el libro entre sus dedos se sentó sobre su cama, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra—. Tengo un libro que seguramente le gustará. ¿Quiere que se lo preste?

—Supongo... no tengo nada más que hacer en las noches de insomnio.

El rubio volvió su vista a las páginas del libro, absorto entre las letras mientras Levi lo observaba desde la puerta.

Armin era solo un mocoso llorón. Muy lindo, tal vez. Pero muy ingenuo y soñador. Y además, a Levi le molestaba su parecido con Erwin. Era imposible que él, el capitán Levi Ackerman intentará algo con Armin. O eso es lo que quiere convencerse, porque cuando Levi mira a Armin pasar sus dedos entre sus mechones dorados, haciéndolo quedar detrás de su oreja, dejando al descubierto su hermoso perfil, siente nuevamente el deseo innato de devorarle ahí mismo.

…

_Nota de autor: Es posible que te encuentres pequeños spoilers del manga. La historia se sitúa uno o dos años después de la llegada al mar. Así que Armin tendría como diecisiete años, además decidí dejarle la misma altura 1.63.__Espero disfrutes esta historia :)_


	2. Insomnio

_Capítulo 1_

_Insomnio._

...

Armin esta compuesto de quimeras y anhelos. De sonrisas y lágrimas interminables. De murmuros y suspiros nocturnos. Con cientos de fuegos artificiales estallando tras sus ojos de azulejos rotos, y mil inviernos incrustados en su corazón de ceniza.

Y a Levi, secretamente entre pensamientos, eso le gusta. Porque Armin Arlert es un bálsamo en un mundo de dolor.

Armin con su cabello tostado por el sol, su piel de cerezos y sus ojos de océano es una conciliadora compañía en las noches interminables de insomnio de Levi; que esta curtido de tosquedad. Cubierto de palabras burdas y aburrimiento en su mirada. Con el olor de la sangre impregnada en cada poro y la mente atascada de recuerdos sombríos. Con el infierno despedazando sus vértebras y su pecho agrietado de dolor.

A veces, cuando Armin permanece un poco adormilado, recostado sobre las sábanas pulcras en su pieza. Con el cabello desparramado y desordenado sobre la almohada, Levi desea saber porque el rubio no se opone a sus caricias y besos.

Porqué alguien como Arlert desea estar con alguien como él. Alguien tan resquebrajado... tan desolado.

—Deberías dormir—le sugiere—. Las ojeras se te marcan cada vez más.

—Esta bien... aún no tengo sueño.

—No hace falta que me acompañes en mi insomnio ¿Lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

—¿Entonces?

Armin no le responde, solo le da una débil sonrisa. Levi pestañea lento, intentando descifrar algo en las expresiones del rubio, pero él no es bueno entendiendo a las personas, menos a alguien como Armin, que es tan parecido a Erwin Smith, que son personas tan únicas en ese mundo absurdo y monocromático.

Personas tan diferentes a él.

Deja la taza de té vacía en la mesita que esta al lado de la cama, y se recuesta junto al rubio. El sueño como muchas noches no es su aliado, y Armin a reparado en ello. Por eso viene cada noche a su habitación a servirle como compañía.

Armin muchas veces piensa que las rutinas son ridículas porque la repetición de la misma actividad todos los días puede a llegar a ser enfermiza. Pero cuando Armin se vio envuelto en la rutina, creyó tener una resistencia lo suficientemente fuerte para adaptarse. Contaría hasta diez, aguantaría la respiración y se adaptaría a la rutina del capitán Levi Ackerman.

Y de alguna manera, así fue.

—¿Quieres hacerlo?—le pregunta, Armin asiente y Levi es envuelto por el delgado cuerpo de este—. ¿Seguro?—cuestionó—Hanji y tú estuvieron haciendo papeleos todo el día. Debes estar exhausto.

—Estoy bien, capitán.

Sabe que Arlert esta cansado, y que le está mintiendo. Pero no puede evitarlo, no puede evitar querer hacer a Armin suyo nuevamente. Quizás sea su instinto más primitivo, piensa. Ese que le dice "hazlo, esta rogando porque entres en él".

Arlert es mucho más joven que él, y aún es menor de edad, no debería estar acostandose con él. Si Hanji lo descubriera, le daría un sermón de días enteros por andar con el chico. Pero, no puede evitarlo... y no quiere hacerlo tampoco. Le gusta tener a Arlert bajo suyo, gimiendo, jadeando y suplicandole por más.

La luz de la lámpara de aceite ilumina la habitación de forma tenue, creando sombras y figuras alrededor de las paredes. Levi eleva una mano, llevando el pulgar cerca de la comisura de los labios del rubio. Traza lineas sobre ellos. Luego le besa una vez, y luego otra, de forma parsimoniosa. Como si quisiera corroborar el sabor a té de menta que bebe las noches frías.

El mayor toca el rostro del rubio mientras se funden en un beso hambriento. Su cuerpo se mueve por si solo y Levi deja que sus manos recorran el cuerpo del menor bajo la camisa azul que comienza a desabrochar y retirar, mientras se queman con el abrumador calor que los rodea.

Es cuestión de tiempo para que su erección se haga notoria bajo la ropa, al igual que la de Armin. Levi se muerde el labio un momento, se separa unos centímetros del rubio y lleva las manos hacia sus pantalones y lo desabrocha. Después toma los bordes de su ropa interior y la jala hacia abajo, para luego proceder a hacer lo mismo con la ropa de Armin.

No es la primera que lo hacen, estimularse el uno al otro es algo que se ha convertido en parte de su rutina. La mano de Armin sube y baja sobre su miembro, masturbandole con más experiencia que la primera vez. Levi ejerce un poco de presión sobre el glande, dejando que el líquido preseminal brote; ve al rubio cerrar los ojos y jadear. Levi sonríe y continua frotando el miembro del rubio, que es mucho más pequeño que el suyo; pero Armin aún no termina de crecer.

Levi graba a fuego en su memoria cada expresión, cada movimiento, cada sonido que el menor hace. La sensación de Armin corriéndose junto con él. Quiere empaparse por completo de él.

Para Levi, a diferencia del rubio, no era la primera vez que estaba con otro hombre, había estado con varios, al igual que con mujeres, infinidad de veces antes y después de Erwin. Pero sus encuentros sexuales con Armin eran diferentes. Había una sensación que no lograba nombrar mientras estaban durante esa conexión de cuerpos. Le inquietaba no saber que era, y se cuestionaba sí Arlert también la sentía.

—Oye... mantente despierto—le ordena tomandolo de la mejillas al ver como se le cierran los ojos poco a poco.

—Si... lo siento.

El cansancio comienza a sopesar sobre el rubio, debería dejarlo descansar pero esta tan excitado que solo marturbarse no le satisface. Lo mejor es terminar lo antes posible, piensa. Levi se incorpora un poco y lleva las manos a su camisa, se la levanta y se la quita, al igual que los pantalones. Tira la ropa al suelo, dejando ver su definido y músculoso cuerpo, y Armin le observa, todavía con las mejillas rojas. El pudor aún no logra disiparse del rubio, a pesar de todas las veces que lo ha visto desnudo. De alguna forma eso le agrada, porque Armin no es como los otros con los que ha estado. El rubio aún tiene un poco de inocencia e ingenuidad, a pesar de que lo ha corrompido con sus deseos y necesidades sexuales.

Las cosas entre ellos se han vuelto casi mecánicas, como sí siguieran la misma guía cada noche, por eso Armin no se opone cuando Levi le quita por completo los pantalones y la ropa interior, anticipando lo que sucederá después. Levi le toca todo lo que puede con las manos ásperas, el pecho y el vientre y las piernas, embriagándose de la textura y el aroma de su piel.

Su cabeza de mechones negro carbón ahora esta entre sus muslos, su boca acariciando cada parte de la parte interior de estos, subiendo lentamente hasta su entrepierna. Armin le mira expectante, temblando y con el corazón bombeando sangre caliente a todo su cuerpo.

Levi le masajea los testículos con los dedos suavemente, mientras empieza a lamer desde la base hasta la punta el miembro del menor. Armin gime, y entonces Levi vuelve a acercarse más e introduce el miembro entero en su boca. Sube y baja, succionando varias veces. Su paladar lamiendo la piel del niño que se retuerce de placer bajo suyo, hasta que tras unos minutos el líquido caliente y amargo se desliza como proyectil en su boca.

Cuando la felación ha concluido, y Levi traga el líquido sin pudor, se endereza y lo hace levantarse y le voltea, haciendo que apoye las manos y rodillas sobre la cama y que sus caderas queden un poco elevadas.

—Voy a meterlo... —le susurra, depositando un beso sobre la espalda de Arlert.

Levi no tarda en entrar. Fuerte. Con un suspiro calado desde las profundidades de su garganta, y un quejido resonante por parte de Armin por la burda intrusión. Estruja la tela de las sábanas, y las piernas le tiemblan.

Levi se mueve rápido y con precisión. Con la calidez y estrechez del interior de Armin engullendolo. Exhala vapor sobre la nuca del menor, debajo del cabello pegajoso por el sudor. La habitación se satura con los gemidos suaves de Arlert, mezclándose con los jadeos cavernosos de Levi. Armin intenta gemir no tan alto, porque la habitación de Hanji no esta muy lejos. Y sería vergonzoso para el rubio que alguien además de Levi, le escuche hacer esos sonidos.

Los dedos del capitán se clavan en sus caderas, marcando su dermis con una fuerza bruta, y Armin no sabe si lo hace adrede para marcarlo como su pertenencia, o si simplemente no sabe controlar su fuerza.

Duele, cada fibra de su interior se dilata con cada embestida tosca que Levi provoca. La cama cruje un poco, sus manos siguen aferradas fuertemente a las sábanas y Armin siente como la temperatura en la parte baja se incrementa, acompañada de pequeñas contracciones que le indican el climax. Armin lleva una de sus manos a masturbar su miembro erecto, su respiración se torna mas forzosa, y los jadeos pesados y escandalosos se hacen mas audibles.

El choque de sus glúteos contra la entrepierna de Levi se vuelve más consistente y ruidoso, y el orgasmo le remueve las entrañas. Gime, y su semen se estrella contra las sábanas blancas y su mano.

Levi se viene dentro de él momentos después con un gemido ronco, para luego separarse con cuidado, escurriendo el líquido blanquecino entre la piel del rubio y la cama. Toma un pañuelo de la mesita y limpia los restos de semen que han quedado sobre su falo. Armin ha caído rendido sobre el colchón, con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración entrecortada, y a Levi le parece que Armin es un muñeco de cristal frágil y hermoso.

Levi suspira, toma más pañuelos de la mesita, y lo limpia con cierta delicadeza. Cuando ha terminado se recuesta de lado junto a él, le toca la frente llena de sudor y le recoge los cabellos dorados hacia atrás. Levi se dirige a sus labios y los besa, de forma lenta y suave durante unos minutos hasta que el sueño parece haber vencido al rubio.

Levi se incorpora para jalar las sábanas y cubrir a ambos, y después atrae más cerca a Armin y le envuelve los brazos alrededor, acariciando su cabello de estrellas fundidas.

...

El sol apenas proyecta los primeros haces de luz rosáceos y granate del amanecer cuando Armin despierta. Levi ya se ha ido, como todas las mañanas. Rueda sobre la cama con pereza, y entierra la cara en la almohada. El aroma de Levi todavía permanece sobre esta, y Armin la abraza intentando que se impregne en su nariz.

Armin se frota los ojos mientras busca su ropa a los pies de la cama, donde Levi la lanzó ayer. Tiene la cadera llena de moretones que se reparten como pinceladas en un lienzo sobre su piel blanca. Por fortuna, tener las habilidades de un titán cambiante le resulta conveniente para que desaparezcan en un corto periodo de tiempo. El solo imaginar las cientos de explicaciones que tendría que darle a Eren si le viera los hematomas cuando se duchan en las regaderas, le da dolor de cabeza.

Se viste y sale lo más cauteloso posible. Porqué no sería bueno que se descubriera que Levi, un superior, mantiene relaciones con él. Además de que Armin es muchos años menor que el capitán, y podría afectar su reputación de soldado.

Aunque tampoco es que a Levi le importe mucho lo que la gente piensa de él, pero el que saldría verdaderamente afectado sería Armin. Los rumores se esparcerian como pólvora y sería la comidilla del cuartel durante semanas enteras. Armin ya tiene suficiente con Floch y su lengua ácida diciendo cada dos por tres que era mejor darle el suero al comandante Erwin que a un chiquillo inútil como él.

Los pasillos de los dormitorios aún permanecen vacíos, Armin se apresura a entrar a su cuarto antes de que alguno de los chicos salga. Cierra la puerta con cuidado, y luego se recuesta en su cama, con uno de sus brazos cubriendo su rostro.

Debería acostumbrarse... debe hacerlo. Pero la indiferencia del capitán le lastima cada aurora. Armin sabe que no debe pedir más de lo que se le da. Fueron las condiciones de Levi y él estuvo de acuerdo.

Pero como cada mañana, Armin en medio de la soledad de su habitación, y el vacio que le produce el alba; suspira, lleno de lágrimas sin derramar y un aguijón clavado en su pecho.

Tras el lapso de una hora escucha como alguien abre la puerta, y se acerca. Pero sigue en la misma posición, acurrucado. Le hincan los dedos en el hombro y comienzan a moverle suave. Sus párpados se elevan en tanto se da la vuelta para identificar quién le llama.

—¿Eren...?

Es tarde, y aún no te levantabas... ¿Estás bien? ¿Viste algún recuerdo?—le pregunta con notable preocupación—. Tienes los ojos acuosos.

No. Estoy bien—responde—. No te preocupes, Eren.

Al de ojos verde no le convence su respuesta, entonces se le aproxima más, acercando la frente a la del muchacho rubio, quitando el flequillo para sentir el contacto de la piel sobre piel.

—¿Qué haces?—le pregunta por la repentina cercanía.

—No tienes fiebre, sin embargo luces como si estuvieras enfermo. Tienes las ojeras muy marcadas.

—Simplemente no pude dormir bien anoche, eso es todo—le dice reacio, decidido a terminar el tema.

Sabe que Eren sigue sin estar convencido de su respuesta, pero finalmente parece rendirse en que le diga lo que realmente le pasa. Le insta a cambiarse y que vayan a desayunar.

Cuando llega al comedor siente inmediatamente la mirada del capitán sobre él, que esta varias mesas adelante junto con la comandante Hanji y otros soldados de rango bajo.

Suspira y se sienta junto a los demás de la 104— o más bien, lo que queda del escuadrón 104— mira su comida con un poco de desagrado un momento, pero no tarda en introducir una cucharada a su boca de la papilla grumosa que les sirven cada día.

—Oye Armin, hoy en iremos a la taberna ¿Vendrás con nosotros?—Jean que está sentado frente a él le pregunta, aún con medio pan masticado en la boca. Intenta reprimir una mueca de asco mientras piensa como negarse a ir. Armin intuye como terminará esa noche; Jean y Eren compitiendo en quien bebe más, y luego él y Mikasa terminaran cargando a Eren, y Connie y Sasha a Jean. No es algo muy tentador, piensa el rubio. Pero Eren empieza a mirarle con esos ojos jade de cachorro suplicante, que le es imposible negarse.

—Claro...

Connie no tarda en palmearle la espalda entusiasmado, y Jean le revuelve el cabello. Los demás retoman la conversación previa, entretanto Armin se enfoca en la expresión indescifrable que Levi tiene mientras le observa desde lejos.

Cuando Levi pasa por el lado de su mesa minutos después, su mirada indiferente y fría vuelve a toparse durante medio segundo con la cálida y amable de Armin.

Y aunque ninguno lo diga en voz alta, Armin sabe que él es solo una conciliadora compañía cuando el resplandor crepuscular llega a su fin y el sueño escapa de los ojos opacos de Levi. Pero incluso sí solo sirve para eso, Armin seguirá yendo cada noche a la habitación de Levi, donde encontrará algo parecido al afecto y la necesidad.

…

Gracias a

**Esweralda** y **dakiny saskya **por dejarme sus comentarios, sus palabras me animaron a seguir escribiendo :)

Gracias por leerme _


	3. Cambios y alcohol

Las personas cambian como las estaciones, no pueden permanecer estáticas. Y cuando Armin se percata de los cambios en sus amigos, tanto físicos como de carácter mientras están bajo la sombra de un viejo árbol comiendo hogazas de pan que robaron de la cocina, repara en que él también lo ha hecho—o al menos ha cambiado a medias— ya que físicamente sigue exactamente igual, a diferencia de Jean con su incipiente barba que presume a todos, Connie con su altura alardeante de 1.80 o Eren con su cabello largo de héroe griego.

Armin ha dejado de ser aquel chiquillo ingenuo y de buen corazón. Ahora es alguien más perspicaz y que puede llegar a ser muy cruel si lo desea. Y Armin no sabe si eso le gusta o no.

Cuando el rubio vuelve a ojear días después de aquella observación el libro del mundo exterior de su abuelo, la excitación y emoción que sentía de niño es diferente, es un poco más tenue. Y Armin teme que un día sus sueños se desvanezcan como la espuma del mar. Teme dejar de anhelar como un niño, y que su curiosidad se apague como las luciérnagas.

Cierra el libro con un suspiro que suena a cansancio y molestia, porque alguien no deja de tocar su puerta. Se levanta con languidez y la abre. Connie y Jean están recargados en el marco, con sonrisas demasiado alegres y grandes para su comodidad.

—Aún no estas listo—le reprocha el más alto del grupo al notar que aún lleva el uniforme militar, a diferencia de ellos que se han puesto sus ropas informales.

Armin vuelve a suspirar, en verdad no tiene ganas de ir. Su cuerpo se siente cansado y pesado debido a las noches de insomnio que ha tenido con el capitán, unas cuantas horas de sueño le vendrían de maravilla. Pero sus amigos le incitan y apuran a cambiarse, lo hace casi a regañadientes mientras Connie ojea sus cosas y Jean se queda sobre su cama.

Se siente incómodo y cohibido al sentir la mirada del más alto por unos segundos mientras se quita los pantalones, pero decide ignorarlo y seguir con su labor. No es que no haya notado las miradas de concupiscencia que suele darle Jean en ocasiones, sobretodo durante las últimas semanas. Sería un tonto si no se diera cuenta que el más alto se interesa en él de una forma más allá de una amistad.

Sin embargo Armin prefiere ignorar ese hecho y continuar como si nada, porque no sabe si es capaz de corresponderle de la misma manera, y esta seguro que Jean también lo sabe, y es por eso que no intenta más. Aunque en parte le agradece esto, porque ya tiene suficiente con los sentimientos confusos que le produce el capitán.

…

Cuando Levi se encuentra a Armin con el cabello más despeinado de lo usual y con el olor del alcohol desprenderse como perfume de su cuerpo mientras camina tambaleante por el pasillo que se dirige a su habitación, este no puede evitar mirarlo con desaprobación y un poco de desagrado.

—Estas ebrio—musita.

Armin no sabe si Levi esta molesto por el tono de su voz, porque no nota la diferencia de su voz cuando esta molesto o no lo esta. Así que asume lo primero por la manera en que su ceño se frunce de manera casi imperceptible.

—Lo siento... —se disculpa agachando la mirada. No sabe porque pide disculpas, pero igual lo hace porque Levi le sigue viendo con desaprobación—. Solo bebi un poco, pero parece que mi cuerpo no tolera muy bien el alcohol.

Siempre que Armin acompaña a los chicos en esas noches de diversión, no prueba una sola gota de alcohol. Sin embargo, esa noche había decidido por primera vez unirseles. ¿Porqué lo había hecho?, la respuesta era simple; curiosidad.

Armin tenia curiosidad por saber que se sentía estar borracho, y sí era tan bueno como decían. No obstante, no fue nada como esperaba, su mente se sentía nublada, incapaz de percibir las inhibiciones morales, y se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar.

Sí no fuera porque todavía le quedaba algo de cordura, ahora mismo, en lugar de estar frente a Levi estaría en la habitación de Jean, haciendo cosas de las que seguramente se arrepentiría por la mañana.

—Será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto...—murmura mientras da media vuelta apoyándose de la pared más cercana.

Sin embargo antes de dar el primer paso Levi lo toma del brazo y lo lleva dentro de su habitación casi a arrastras, para luego arrojarlo a la cama sin delicadeza, como si fuera un simple saco de carne y huesos.

—Quedate ahí—le ordena—. Te traeré un café, vuelvo en un momento...—se detiene en el marco de la puerta y voltea a verle—. Intenta no vomitar en mi cuarto, Arlert. ¿Si quieres seguir en este mundo?

Armin traga saliva nervioso.

Levi vuelve exactamente diez minutos después, con una bandeja y una taza con el olor profuso del café negro en el aire.

—Ten—musita Levi, y Armin no tarda en llevarse la taza a la boca sintiendo en su paladar el sabor amargo del café—. Sí vuelves a venir en ese estado a mi habitación, no dudare en agarrarte a patadas como a Eren—le advierte.

—No lo volveré a hacer, capitán.

El silencio se apodera de la instancia, y Armin vuelve a sentir esa tensión entre dos personas que no saben como hablar porque la situación se ha vuelto incómoda. Deja la taza vacía a un lado y siente la mirada afilada del capitán sobre él.

—¿Porqué traes la camisa así?—Inquiere Levi arqueando una ceja al notar como Armin tiene la camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad, dejando al descubierto su pecho definido y lampiño.

Armin se piensa dos veces el responder con sinceridad, o arriesgarse a mentir. Porqué sigue siendo un pésimo mentiroso, y Levi sabe perfectamente cuando miente.

—Bueno... cuando llevaba a Jean a su habitación comenzó a ponerse... cariñoso—murmura, esperando que Levi no se moleste mucho por ese "incidente"—. Creo que quizás me confundió con alguna de las chicas que suele meter a hurtadillas al cuartel y entonces me...— Y antes de que Armin pueda terminar de explicar, Levi en cuestión de medio segundo lo ha empujado, poniéndose encima de él y sujetandole las muñecas con tanta fuerza como para dejarle una marca y haciendo que suelte un gimoteo de dolor. La escena es como si un lobo estuviera sobre su presa pequeña e indefensa a punto de devorarla.

—¿Capitán...?

Levi es demasiado torpe para expresar lo que siente. Por eso siempre termina siendo burdo con sus palabras y acciones, pero Armin de alguna manera ha aprendido a leerlo, como a un libro demasiado complejo para la comprensión de los demás.

Por esa razón, cuando Levi baja el rostro y le besa y muerde sobre los labios delgados de forma brusca y acelerada. Armin entiende el mensaje intrínseco que intenta incrustarle bajo la piel.

_El cuerpo de Armin Arlert solo pertenece a Levi Ackerman._

Armin sabe que sus labios tienen sabor a alcohol barato, pero a Levi no parece molestarle, ya que continúa con los besos; después sobre su mejilla, sobre su cuello y clavícula, para que luego la lengua del capitán le deje un recorrido de saliva sobre el pecho niveo. Armin no puede evitar gemir ante el contacto húmedo de la lengua de Levi sobre su piel caliente. Levi lleva una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Armin y masajea por encima de los pantalones unos momentos. Sin embargo, cuando el rubio siente como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se empieza a acumular en un solo lugar, Levi se detiene.

—Ahora duerme, Arlert—le susurra al oído, para luego incorporarse rápidamente y dejarlo allí sobre la cama, confundido y con ganas de más. Levi suele hacer ese tipo de cosas para molestarlo y vengarse, siempre deteniéndose para dejarlo caliente y aturdido al final.

—En serio piensa dejarme asi—le reclama.

—¿Si tantas ganas tienes, porque no vas con el cara de caballo para que te coja?

—¿Esta molesto?

—¿Porqué habría de estarlo?

—Es solo mi amigo, capitán.

—¡Me importa una mierda tus amistades, Arlert!. Solo cállate y duermete... Tengo jaqueca y me molesta tu voz en este momento.

Armin obedece sin rechistar. Se acomoda sobre la cama, arropándose mientras Levi le observa desde un pequeño sofá en una esquina de la habitación. Poco a poco sus párpados comienzan a pesar hasta que ya no puede mantenerlos abiertos.

Armin aún con los ojos semiabiertos busca a tientas el cuerpo que usualmente esta junto a él. Pero no lo encuentra, como cada mañana.

Gruñe. No quiere levantarse, lo único que quiere es dormir hasta muy, pero muy tarde. Pero se levanta y se dirige a las duchas, porque apesta a alcohol. Tanto su ropa como su piel están impregnadas con ese olor tan característico, y desea quitárselo.

El agua esta fría, le congela la piel. El líquido gélido le recorre la espalda y los pectorales, bajando por su abdomen hasta sus piernas y perderse en el desagüe. Se enjuaga el cabello y toma un mechón de cabello entre el índice y el pulgar. Lo piensa unos momentos, tal vez sea tiempo de que su cambio sea completo. Termina de bañarse y coloca la toalla alrededor de su cintura para salir de las duchas e ir a su cuarto, y luego ir en busca de Mikasa.

…

Armin podría contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que el rostro impasible de Levi se ha desmoronado a uno de impresión. Y ahora puede sumar uno más, ya que el capitán se ha quedado estático con la mirada fija en él y su nueva apariencia.

—Pensé que era tiempo de un cambio—le dice rascándose la nuca—. ¿No le gusta?

La estoica expresión de Levi vuelve, y le mira de arriba abajo durante unos momentos, observándolo analíticamente.

—Ahora pareces el hijo bastardo de Erwin—suelta—. Pero al menos, el cara de caballo dejará de confundirte con una chica cuando este borracho.

La sonrisa de Armin se fuerza. Hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse, por más veces que las estaciones cambien, como la determinación de Eren o que Mikasa nunca dejará su bufanda guardada en un baúl, al igual que nunca cambiara el amor que Levi sigue sintiendo por Erwin Smith.

Más Armin simplemente le ve, con sus ojos azules, y disimula los sollozos de desesperación crujiendo tras sus costillas. Es doloroso ocultar el dolor, más frente a la persona que lo causa. Pero Armin se mantiene imperturbable, mientras el capitán le acorrala contra la puerta.

—¿Vamos a mi habitación... o prefieres hacerlo sobre el escritorio?—le susurra con una ladina sonrisa.

Sus orbes de hielo tiritan un poco, y Armin sigue a Levi como esclavo por los incandescentes pasillos. Le rugen las entrañas de agujeros negros cuando las caricias de Levi lo hacen sentir vulnerable y hermoso y despreciable al mismo tiempo.

Le consume la efervescencia de dolor al sentir su entrada —que no ha sido dilatada como otras veces— invadida por el miembro grueso y viril del capitán, haciendo que su rostro se transfigure a una pequeña mueca de dolor que no pasa desapercibida por el mayor.

Para sorpresa de Armin, Levi espera paciente a que se adapte a la intromisión en su cuerpo antes de comenzar a embestirlo, le masturba para que haga caso omiso al dolor, y el menor gime ante su tacto experto. Armin siente como sus huesos de porcelana se derriten junto con sus músculos en un horno de éxtasis bajo el cuerpo del capitán. Su corazón late como un reloj estropeado, apunto de detenerse, y Armin tiembla como hoja al viento de otoño.

¿Porqué su cuerpo es tan débil ante él?

Hay gotas de sudor caliente cayendo, resbalando sin cesar desde su cabeza y las sienes, haciendo que su flequillo se pegue a su frente. Intenta mantener los ojos abiertos todo el tiempo que pueda, porque Levi no deja de susurrar con esa voz de terciopelo que no se duerma aún.

Quiere suplicarle que se detenga, que su débil cuerpo ya no soporta esta tortura de placer, pero lo único que sale de sus labios son gemidos que se remueven en el espacio de la habitación una y otra vez, como una incesante y penosa melodía que le recuerda lo endeble que es.

Su boca se ha secado como un arroyo en el desierto, y pide como un moribundo, los labios húmedos de Levi sobre los suyos. Sus besos le queman el alma. Y cuando por las mejillas de Armin resbalan lágrimas entremezcladas de tristeza y placer cuando vuelve a correrse por segunda vez en el aguado nocturno, siente astillas de vergüenza insertarse en su pecho de arena mientras Levi le acuna el rostro con sus manos de arcilla.

…

Gracias a los que leen esta historia :)


End file.
